Shepherd of Fire
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Mackenzie and Christina are the best of friends. They know three people who everyone wishes they did. They are, The Shield. Mackenzie is dating Roman and Chrissy is dating Dean. Join them on their journey through the crazy life they live in WWE.


It's the day of WrestleMania and we all were excited for our matches. But even though it was the day of WrestleMania, we did have one more Axxess signing to do. Roman and Dean had one together, and then Mackenzie and I had one together as well. But her and Roman were currently getting ready for that signing. She was in the bathroom putting on the final touches to her makeup since she had already curled her hair. After she was done with that, she walked back out into the room to get her heels, sitting on the bed to slip them on. He however was dressed in a grey button down shirt an jeans, with his hair tied up like always. "You're going to drive all those fangirls crazy again today." She chuckles. "Just like every other day. Just wait until the show tonight." He chuckles. "Oh? Something new?"

"You could say that."

"And I have to wait. I know."

"Exactly, because any hints will give it away."

"Of course."

"What about you? Anything new I should be looking forward to seeing tonight?"

"Possibly...has to do with my attire."

"Now I'm interested."

"I don't get hints, you don't get hints." She grins. "Fair enough."

"You signing with Mox today?"

"Yeah, sent a tweet out that I was bringing someone along. They'll all find out that it's him when they show up."

"They'll probably be thinking that it's me." She laughs. "I'll be there, but with Chrissy."

"Right, on another side of the venue." He chuckles. "I know. It's so far away."

"That's what our phones are for though."

"True."

"The time will pass by just like that and then we'll be back here, getting our things ready and then we'll be at the arena for the night until the show's over."

"Right. I'm already nervous about the show too. I could be coming home the new Divas Champion."

"You could. You worked really hard to get given this opportunity." He nods. "I really have. So has Chrissy. I really hope I win tonight."

"Either one of you would be a great champion." He nods. "We would be." She agrees. "We need to get you a title again. You really deserve one."

"It'll happen eventually. Just got to be patient."

"I know, but it seems like forever."

"We'll see what happens when The Shield actually splits."

"Right. I thought that was suppose to happen by now."

"I guess someone changed their mind about that. But I'm happy with where we're at right now."

"I am too. I love all the guys. Mox has been my friend for like ever and Seth is like the brother I never had. I don't want you guys to split, but if it helps you all out, I'm all for that."

"When it happens though, we're still all gonna be like brothers. Nothing is gonna change that of course."

"Of course not. You were all friends before this and you'll still be that after too."

"Exactly."

"I do believe I'm ready of you are."

"I'm ready to go. Wonder how long we'll be waiting in the lobby for the other two. We both know how he gets. I mean he was even late to the international media day the other morning." He chuckles. "That's true, but you do have your moments too." She gives him a look. "Ah, but I think you know the reason why I have those moments." He gives her a look right back. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She acts innocent, fixing her dress, pulling it up to make her boobs pop more. "Suuure."

"Ah, but you love me for it." She grins. "That's right." He nods. "One thing before we do go..." She trails off, leaning up to give him a kiss. And just so that it would get them both through the length of the Axxess signing, he held the kiss for longer than she expected, before letting her go. "Always surprising me." She chuckles. "Gotta keep you on your toes." He grins. "You always do."

"One of my jobs."

"Of course it is."

"But, after you."

"Like always." She laughs, getting her clutch and heading for the door with him following. Once they both get out into the hallway, he goes to her side and puts an arm around her shoulders as they walk to the elevators to head to the lobby. After they reach the lobby, they sit on one of the couches while they wait for Dean and myself. While they wait, she sends me a text letting me know that her and Roman were in the lobby waiting. I text back and say we'll be down there soon. "Alright, so they're already in the lobby and waiting for us." I say as I come out of the bathroom after finishing up getting ready for the Axxess signing. "I would say we won't be long, but with how you look..."

"Well I kind of already told her that we would be down there soon so..."

"Awww." He pouts. "She won't mind if we're a little late."

"You have all day to enjoy this, because I am wearing this tonight too. A few more hours or so of waiting won't kill you."

"But, but...not fair."

"Oh so dramatic." I laugh. "Only when I can't get what I want."

"Especially when I'm not gonna be anywhere near you at this signing until it's over, I know."

"Oh, don't even mention that. You're going to be all the way over on the other side with Mack. Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, you'll get something that'll help you get through those few hours."

"What might that be?" He grins. "Well, why don't you come over here and find out?" He wastes no time in walking over and resting his hands on my hips. My arms go around his neck and I pretend to think of what I'm going to do, making him wait just a little bit longer. After making wait that short time, I finally press my lips to his in a kiss that will most definitely hold him over until the signing is over. His arms had wrapped around me, holding me close until the kiss was broken. "Better?"

"Uh huh. Much better."

"Good."

"We should...head out now..."

"We should." I nod. "Alright, after you."

"Like always." I shake my head amusedly before grabbing what I needed and heading out before him. Since the whole thing was private from the fans we both head down at different times. I meet up with Roman and Kenzie first then Dean comes right after that. "I definitely can't wait until we're not private with this relationship in public." I say quietly. "I know. It will get better. At least you don't have to hide at work. When we're in public, I got your back."

"Right, of course." I nod. "Mox..." She gives him a look. "...where's my hug?"

"You think I'd forget about that?" He chuckles, before hugging her. "No, but you do have your blonde moments." She messes with his hair. "You're lucky I'm leaving my hair a mess but wearing a hat too."

"Your hair is always a mess. You should so let me do it again. Chrissy really liked it that one time."

"We'll see."

"I'll win...like last time."

"Yeah yeah." He chuckles. "We'll talk about that later. We need to leave before we're late."

"Exactly." I nod. Since she's known as a flirt like Dean and people don't realize that she's actually with Roman, she heads out, poking at Dean and messing with him so they can get to the car. Once at the car, Roman and I go to the drivers side so no one can see us both get in. Since the windows were tinted, they didn't know that I got in the back and Roman got up front. "You're welcome." She chuckles as she puts her seat belt on. "Even if fans saw us, I'll let them think what they want anyway."

"Exactly. I've seen online they think you're with Roman and I'm with Dean. I can't help but to laugh at it all."

"Right?" I laugh. "We know the truth. Let them think what they want. Like, I was at the Hall of Fame with Roman last night. Like, let's get real people."

"They just want you to be involved with both of them, that's what it is."

"Probably. I may be a flirt, but I'm true to one guy. It's all in good fun and means nothing and all the guys now that, but obviously the fans don't." She rolls her eyes. "Clearly."

"At least I'm not like Summer who throws herself at all the guys. Now that is trashy and I'm not that."

"Ugh, don't get me started on her. Just like Nattie said...there's a reason why she's 30 and single."

"Exactly. Sucks to be her right now." Kenzie laughs. "Oh well." It wasn't much longer until we reached Axxess since we had an escort there. Once there, Roman parked the car and we all got out, the fans spotting us and going crazy. We wave to them before heading inside the building. Once inside, we were split up and lead to where our booths would be. "This is going to be a long day for the both of them, I just know it."

"Oh yea, that's for sure." I nod.

"Especially with that dress. You look hot in that." She comments. "It's what almost made us late back at the hotel."

"I'm sure it was." She laughs. "He said you wouldn't have minded if we were just a little late to meeting you in the lobby."

"Did he? I'll have to have a little chat with him later." She jokes, but sounds serious. "I told him though that I had already told you that we would be down there soon. He was oh so disappointed."

"He's so going to get talked to. Just go with it. Make him think he's in trouble."

"Got it." I nod. "Wow...there are so many people here already."

"Gets crazy around this kind of Axxess." I nod. "More so this year. Guess all that time tagging and kicking major ass got us more people." She laughs. "It seems so."

"Wonder how many questions we'll get about the guys this time."

"Probably a lot."

"Oh well. We know what to say. We're good friends with Dean and yes, I'm with Roman."

"Exactly." We then head over to the booth where we're signing then have a seat while markers, water, and pictures are put in front of us. Shortly after, that's when they started to let the fans walk up, as the signing begins. As the fans was up, we greet them, making small talk with them. A few ask about the guys and we tell them what we can. We take pictures with a lot of them and sign various things. Of course during the signing, we got the little text messages from the guys, when they could send them of course. That goes on for basically the whole time period of the signing. After what seemed like hours, the signing was over. We sat there, waiting for the crowd to clear before we left. While we waited, I decided to take a picture of us, posting it to Twitter. _'With my girll #Axxess and we're killing it. #BelieveThat #AwesomeDivas'._ "Perfect." I remark. "Right? I love that picture too. One of our best."

"It is. And I know the guys will agree."

"I have a feeling they do." She says as she gets a text from Roman. "He saw it, I know it." I laugh. "They both did. He said Dean almost fell out of his chair." She tries not to laugh. "Oops."

"I'm sure we'll hear how Ro reacted. Mox will tell us."

"Of course he will."

"Want to walk around a bit while we wait for them to get done?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod. We then gather up our things and she texts Roman to tell him that we'll be walking around for a bit and to let her know when they're done. We start to walk around and he sends her a text telling her that they're almost done. We check out a few things, before finding where their booth was, to meet them so we could leave and head back to the hotel and gather our things before meeting Seth in the lobby and we all go to the arena for the show. Once at the arena, we all get out and head inside, going to look at the set. Of course we all drop off our stuff first in the locker rooms. We stop by the Divas locker room for us, before stopping by the Superstar locker room for them and then we go to check out the set. "This set is amazing..."

"It's huge."

"I think it's bigger then last year."

"I swear the set gets bigger every year."

"It seems that way. The walk always seems longer."

"It's like they find bigger arenas to have it in just to make the walk longer."

"Right? Not as long as your walk though." Kenzie says to the guys. "No kidding."

"I give you all credit for doing that every night."

"It's something that we don't think anyone else is gonna have the guts to even do."

"That's for sure. Definitely makes you look dominate."

"As it has been ever since you've been doing it."

"It has. Makes a statement."

"Exactly." We decide to look around a bit longer before heading to the back to go to catering for something light to eat. When we get there, we go look at the tables and pick out what we wanted, along with drinks before finding a table we could all sit at. Once we sit down, we all start to eat since it's been awhile since we all ate. "So, I'm wondering...how did Roman react after you both saw that picture of us at Axxess while we were waiting for you two?" I ask Dean, referring to the picture she tweeted out earlier at Axxess. "Dean..." Roman gives him a look "Basically, said 'damn' then dropped his phone and everyone looked at him."

"Oops."

"Huh?" She looks up asking confused. "Oh you know. All we saw was...well, not dress." Dean laughs. "Sorry, I can't help that they're big. They have to go somewhere." She chuckles. "She has a point." I laugh. "See? They can't be tamed. Nothing I can do." She shrugs. "They're just a gift." I remark. "An amazing one." Roman mumbles. "Ro!" She blushes, hiding her face. "What? No one but us heard it." He chuckles. "Heard what?" Dean asks, being nosey. "Nothing you need to know Mox."

"Just something between the two of them." I add. "I'd rather not know that about her though. Not something you want to know about a sister." He laughs. "True."

"I was too busy looking at you anyway."

"Well of course you were."

"It's the dress. I can't help it. Shows everything off."

"That's the point."

"Of course."

"And speaking of showing things off. I may have had new ring gear made for tonight."

"Oh? Hints?"

"I think hints would give it away."

"Awww." He pouts. "Hey you won't give me hints of what's gonna be different about yours tonight. So we'll both be surprised."

"Right. Fair enough."

"You'll see it soon enough."

"As will you."

"Right. Do we know when your match will be? Or do we still have to find that out?"

"I believe it's the second of the night."

"Oh good, then I won't have to wait long."

"Good for us. Bad for them." She adds with a laugh. "That's true, because our match is second to last of the night." I nod. "Exactly. They have to wait longer."

"Aww, really?"

"Mhm. You know we don't like to change too early unless we have to."

"Right, we know."

"You'll make it, you always do."

"We try."

"And that's what matters."

They nod and hang around a bit after we finish with what we got to eat. "You know, I really do hope AJ gets stopped tonight and finally loses that title. Hopefully to one of us."

"That would be amazing. You both deserve it and either of you could take AJ out."

"But we're not just dealing with AJ, we're dealing with the rest of the girls on the roster."

"True, but you're both way better then any of them."

"Well, equally as good as say Nattie and Tamina at least. We've only been around basically as long as you guys have. They've been here longer than us."

"Right, but you've been proving yourselves ever since."

"We have."

"See. Either of you could come out as champ tonight."

"That'd be nice."

"It would be. Sticking it to AJ after all this time." She adds. "No kidding."

"I'm so sick and tired of her and her cheating. Tonight, it ends."

"And this time Tamina won't be helping."

"Nope and that's what sucks for her."

"Still think it should've been a one on one match but at least this way we all get to be on the show."

"Right, but that's Vickie for you."

"Exactly...especially since she put Eva in the match. There's just some people who shouldn't be in the match period."

"Exactly. Eva shouldn't be anywhere near a ring."

"It'd be different story if she went through developmental like we all did."

"Right? But she was only there for like a month. That's not long enough."

"That's because of the reality show."

"Ugh. I can't stand that show." She rolls her eyes. "I only watch it for Nattie, Naomi and Brie. That's it. Summer, Eva and Cameron...I think it shows how annoying they really are."

"I could have told everyone that." Kenzie laughs. "Oh yeah and can't forget about Nikki either. But she was annoying even before the show so.."

"Don't even get me started on her."

"I will say this...it took her until she got on a reality show to even try and get better in the ring."

"And that's sad." She chuckles. "But anyways, I think I'm ready to get out of here."

"Same here." We move from the table and head out of catering to wander the halls and such while we waiting for it to be show time. That time was spent catching up with everyone since it was a very busy week. We walk around for a bit before we stop and just stand around talking. Eventually things started to get a lot more busier, which meant the show would be starting soon. The pre-show at least. And since their match was second of the night, they decided that now would be the best time to get ready for that. So we were standing outside the locker room as we waited for them. "I wonder if they'll make us wait until they go out."

"That's a long time to wait."

"I know. I hoping they don't make us wait."

"Crossing my fingers."

"I'm crossing everything." She laughs. "Isn't that like bad luck though to cross more than one thing?" I laugh as well. "Damn. You're right." She laughs. "I think I hear them coming towards the door now."

"Let's hope for the best."

Shortly after, the door does indeed open and they do walk out. They all have different vests this time, and in their hands for now were masks. "Masks? What are those for?"

"Our entrance."

"Oooh. So that's what's new."

"That and the new vests."

"Noticed that too. I really like it."

"And here I thought you didn't like wearing the vests because of the buckles and how you landed on them during your matches." I say to Dean. "Oh I won't be wearing it during the match. It's just for the entrance."

"Ooohh...I really like that."

"Between that, the hoodie and the mask, I believe the entrance will look so cool." I add. "Chrissy might have to hold me back from running out and jumping you." Kenzi says to Roman. "Surprised you haven't done that already." He chuckles. "What was that?" She laughs after jumping on him. "I stand corrected."

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"Now you won't have to be held back later." Seth laughs. "He doesn't have the mask on yet. I just might have to be." She laughs.

"Well if I'm holding you back, who's gonna hold me back?" I ask amusedly. "Good point." She laughs. "Maybe we should just hang out with the rest of the girls during the match, and they can help."

"We can try that."

"The things you two do to us."

"Us? What about the both of you out there wearing almost nothing at all?"

"Oh yeah, we can just see you two now, eyes glued to whatever screen you're watching the match on." She laughs.

"Pretty much." Seth nods.

"Seth! Don't go giving away our secrets."

"Not a secret if they basically know already."

"Still. They don't need to know it's true."

"Kind of too late."

"It kinda is." Kenzi laughs.

"We've caught you a few times when you would go and watch our matches again so..."

"Damn. Busted."

"So, anything going on during the pre-show?"

"I do believe we have a promo we're gonna be doing."

"Suppose we should head to where that is then."

"Lead the way since we don't know where we're going, only you do." I add. "Follow us." Seth says as we head down the hall, Roman still holding her. When we do get there, he does end up putting her down. Since it would most likely be a while before their promo would even happen, we found some chairs to sit in so we wouldn't be standing the whole time. We talk for a bit before they're needed. Once they are, they get into position. "I don't even care anymore uh...what's happened up to this point. I don't care anymore what brought us here. See, I'm thinking all I care about is that Kane and the New Age Outlaws bring their absolute best tonight at WrestleMania. We want you guys to bring everything you have, so that you can feel the pain of knowing that your best isn't good enough when you're up against The Shield. When you're up against this, the new symbol of excellence" Dean starts off.

"New Age Outlaws. Six-time WWE Tag Team Champions. And Kane. Doesn't matter what title you have Mr. Director of Operations. We've seen the demon in your eyes. And we all know, what the three of you are capable of. We understand your history at WrestleMania. But after tonight, when the old dies out and the new rises up, we're gonna make you a part of our history." Seth continues.

"That's right, history. You're history, because we're the future. Take a good look at that. Believe in the Shield." Roman finishes, with their fists together. "I don't think he can say that any hotter then he does." Kenzi says to me, biting her lip. "You're gonna jump him again, aren't you?"

"Are they done filming?"

"I think so. The camera guy is gathering everything." She then gets up and attacks Roman, kissing him hard. "Answers my question." I laugh. "Looks like they're at it again." Dean laughs. "The promos and the way he says things get to her."

"I can see that." He laughs. "Happens every time you're both with us."

"And it's always best to give them a few minutes or so to collect themselves."

"She might need longer this time." He chuckles. "Maybe." I laugh. "That's fine. Gives me more time to admire what I'm looking at."

"Now don't you go all PDA too." Seth jokes. "We'll spare you this time."

"Good. Appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Though we may not spare you after you guys win your match."

"I'll be okay with that."

"So I vote we get out of this dark hallway, give them privacy. They'll catch up with us eventually."

"I agree. They're still going at it." Dean laughs. We then start to head out of the hallway, and Seth says that we're walking away and they can catch up with us when they're done. Once we're gone, Roman turns them so her back goes against the wall and he puts one hand on the wall, the other on her hip. She keeps her hands in his hair, holding him in place until they can't keep the kiss going due to lack of air. They don't speak for a few moments due to catching their breath. "The way you speak in the promos...you know it gets to me."

"I do, all to well." He grins. "Which is why we always end up like this after you're done with them."

"Mhm."

"I just love how dominate you sound and how you get...pinning me to the wall. Turns me on."

"Another reason why I do it."

"You know what it does to me and how I get..."

"More so when we're not at work." He smirks. "Oh yeah. Just wait until we get to the hotel."

"My exact thoughts."

"We just know each other that good."

"That's what happens when we've known each other for years."

"Exactly."

"So, think we should get out of this dark hallway? We can take our time catching up with the other three."

"Do we have to?" She whines, as he runs his hand over her cheek. "So much could happen and no one would ever know."

"Ah, but you can get pretty loud. Anyone walking by would hear." He chuckles. "I can try to be quiet this time."

"I think it would be all that much better when we're in the comfort of our hotel room."

"I suppose you're right."

"At least there, we can't get interrupted."

"Even better." She grins. "I knew you would think so."

"Of course I would."

"So, do you need me to carry you through the halls again or are you gonna walk this time?"

"I should be good to walk, unless you want to carry me."

"Well I only carried you here because you didn't seem to want to let me go." He chuckles. "Your fault for the new gear." I laugh. "I can only imagine how you're gonna react when the mask is on out there."

"I'll have a room waiting for after you finish."

"Of course you will."

"Or, I'll wait until later..."

"Whatever you decide."

"I have all night to think about it."

"You do." He nods. "I suppose we should go now before they send Seth back to get us." She laughs. "I don't think he'll come back to get us. Afterall I do believe he was the one who said we could catch up when we were done." He chuckles. "Yeah, but you know Mox will send him just to get time with Chrissy."

"That's true."

"That's if you let me move from the wall." She chuckles. "Oh, right." He finally realizes, before moving. "You just had fun looking at the view."

"So I did. I always do."

"Of course you do." She then moves so that she was standing next to him, and one of his arms goes around her shoulders before they leave the hallway. They keep walking until they meet up with all of us. "Look who finally caught up."

"Very funny." She laughs dryly. "You do the same thing." She says to Dean. "Not yet tonight though."

"Keyword is 'yet'."

"Oh I already said we probably wouldn't be able to spare Seth the PDA after they win their match tonight." I laugh. "Of course not." She laughs. "Sorry in advance Seth."

"It's alright."

"You'll get yours soon."

"Yeah, Leighla will most likely come find me after the match when we get back here." He nods. "Yayy."

"We don't see her enough."

"I agree. We need to make more time to see her."

"It's been so hard this week with everything that's been going on."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I haven't seen myself in a week." She laughs. "Definitely can't wait until things are less hectic after tonight."

"I think we all can't wait."

"So much longer to go before the show itself starts though."

"I'm sure we'll find something to pass the time."

"And not what you just got done with either." I laugh. "You're no fun." She pouts, acting offended. "Yeah, you're no fun." Dean chuckles. "I say we mess with people." Kenzi jokes. "Hmmm, who to mess with though?"

"We could mess with Summer Make her think we actually like her and everything."

"Aha, that's a great idea. Oooh, to add onto that, we should say we got her back in the match tonight, and then when the times comes in the match, we totally turn our backs on her." I snicker. "Perfect idea." She grins evilly. "I say we should go find her."

"Won't be hard. Where ever baby boopsie is, she is."

"Ugh, that nickname."

"I know." She rolls her eyes. "Oh, I got some dirt too."

"Oooh?"

"They hooked up, but she didn't feel anything. I overheard them talking when she thought theywere alone. How low is that? Making out with your tag partner then telling him you feel nothing. Talk about awkward."

"Ohhhh, definitely awkward."

"Apparently it's going to be on Total Divas this season. I'll be laughing the whole time."

"Oh my god. I can't wait for this."

"Me either, but shhhh. You know nothing."

"Didn't hear a thing."

"Exactly."

"Well, let's get going shall we?"

"We'll see you in a bit."

"Of course. Go have fun." We give them a quick kiss before we head off to find Summer. It didn't take us long to find her and when we do, we go over to her. "Summer!" Kenzi says cheerful. "How are you my dear?" She acts nice, giving her a hug. She was kind of taken back because we never really talked to her much before, but she did hug back. "I'm good." She replies. "I love the hair and those shoes...where did you get them?"

"Well I just had my hair done in hair and makeup of course and these shoes I've actually had for quite some time." She nods. "They're to die. You must let me borrow them sometime."

"Sure. I'm pretty sure we're the same shoe size right?"

"We are. Just about the same everywhere expect for up top." Kenzi laughs. "Right."

"We were thinking...the three of us team up tonight. We got your back, yo got ours. What do you say?"

"We just feel it's better to work together and take out the other girls including AJ." I add. "Right. That's a good idea. I like it."

"How knows, we could become the female version of The Shield." Kenzi adds. "Might have to change your ring attire a bit, but it would work." I continue. "We'll make it work."

"Sounds like a good idea. Everyone's seen our bad sides in the ring." She nods. "They have and we'll make them pay. Bring some justice to the divas division."

"Exactly." I nod. "We'll talk more strategy later. We need to go get ready for the show. See you later?"

"Yeah of course."

"Alright, bye." Kenzi smiles, giving her a hug before she walks off and goes around the corner. "What a moron." She laughs. "She really thought I was being sincere?"

"It's the blonde hair." I snicker. "That's why I'm glad I'm not a blonde, let alone a bottle blonde." She laughs. "No kidding. Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face when she gets that wake up call in the match."

"Right? I can see her face now." She mocks her. "And then don't forget that horrid screeching."

"Oh god. Makes my ears bleed every time."

"Tell me about it."

"She does that out there, I'm so slapping her."

"Good. 'Cause she'll deserve it."

"She so will. God I can't stand her."

"Neither can I. And speaking of people we can't stand...you think maybe we should mess with Eva too before we go find the guys?"

"Oh yes. She's so gullible."

"Almost as gullible as Summer."

"It's all the dye. I'm telling you. Once that gets in your head, bye bye brain cells."

"Pretty much. I say we do the same thing to her that we just did with Summer."

"Perfect." She grins evilly. We then walk off to go find her and do the same thing with her that we did with Summer. We walk around, looking everywhere then find her in hair and makeup then walk over to her. "Oh good, she's not hanging out with Nikki. If she was, then we wouldn't be able to do this. Nikki would've figured us out." I mutter to Kenzi. "True." She nods. "Too bad she's not tolerable like Brie."

"Right?"

"They may be twins, but act nothing alike."

"No kidding."

"Anyway, I'll let you do the honors." I nod, before we approach her. "Eva, just who we've been looking for. Love the way their doing your hair by the way for tonight."

"Thank you." She says a bit weary. "Look, I'll get right to what I want to talk to you about. The match out there tonight is going to be a tough one. Especially when it's gonna be every woman for herself."

"Alright. What is it that you want exactly."

"Well it's not what we want, it's what we're offering to do."

"And that is?"

"To have your back out there."

"I guess we can do that. Yeah."

"It's a big opportunity to be in this match tonight, figured we'd help out just a bit."

"Since we just saw Summer and she wanted us to help take you out." Kenzi adds.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"She was all vicious about it too."

"Not someone to trust, that's for sure."

"Not at all."

"So it's best to have some back up in case she tries something."

"And we can do that for you."

"Right. Sure, I'd like the help. Thanks."

"It's no problem. We're glad to help."

"We'll let you get back to getting ready for the show and we'll see you later."

"See you later."

"Could she be anymore oblivious to what we were asking her?" Kenzi laughs. "I think that's as oblivious as she gets."

"Wooow. Sad." She shakes her head. "But it makes it even more fun when it comes time for the match."

"Oh yes." I laugh. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. It's going to be so much fun."

"Totally gonna kick butt." I high five her. "Hell yeah we will." It wasn't too long until we found the guys, standing around a monitor and watching the Tag Team Title match that was currently going on. "We miss anything?"

"Not too much no."

"Okay, good."

"So, have fun messing with Summer?"

"Oh yeah. Messed with Eva too."

"You two were busy weren't you?"

"We were." I nod. "Well I believe we can't wait to see how you turn things around in the match against them."

"Oh it's going to be good. They'll never see it coming."

"Nope. Not at all." I add. "Two more people to add to the list of non-friends, even though there's only one on it right now."

"Right." I nod. "I can tell we were missed though."

"Well of course you were."

"Good. We better be."

"You always are."

"We see that every time we come back." Eventually the match came to the end and The Usos had retained the titles. "That was to be expected. I'm glad to see them doing good. If you and Seth can't have them, then I'm glad it's them." Kenzi says. "Right. Still think they should've got their rematch against us, rather than waiting for the New Age Outlaws to hold them in order to get them."

"Yeah, I still don't get that."

"Yeah, we don't either."

"You both should be the tag champs right now."

"Exactly. But no...Big Show had to pull a tantrum and get involved in that match..." I trail off.

"Which totally screwed everything up."

"But everything aside, you're onto bigger and better things now. At least can't say you never held the titles."

"True. We are onto better things and we have held them."

"And at least The Shield still has one title left."

"We do and no one is taking this from me."

"Closing in on becoming longest reigning too. Just a few more weeks."

"I'll beat it. Everyone will try to beat my reign."

"I don't think anyone will measure up to your reign...aside from the lack of title defenses that JBL seems to bring up every single time you're in the ring."

"I know. That's getting annoying. Not my fault there's no other competition out there."

"Plus, it's not like you can make the matches. Shouldn't even matter anyway."

"It shouldn't."

"But anyways, now that the pre-show is over, is there a specific place where you guys have to wait until your match or are we just waiting back here?"

"Roman?" Dean tries to get his attention. "They're at it again." Seth laughs. "Something's gotten into them tonight."

"Sure seems that way."

"Because he sure didn't do anything this time to cause it like after the promo."

"Probably her fault this time."

"Probably. So since he's not gonna answer the question. Do you know Seth?"

"We can stay here and warm up a bit."

"Alright." I nod. "Roman!" Dean nudges him. "What?"

"You were at it again."

"We needed to do something while you both were talking."

"Could've joined in on the conversation."

"Yeah, but you were all distracted so..."

"It's fine."

"I do have to say one thing though. I think I speak for both of us, when I say that I still wish that we could come out to the ring with you and support you guys in your matches, especially tonight." I say, referring to me and Kenzie. "I do miss that. I really wish we could."

"Supporting you back here just isn't the same as the ringside support."

"We know. We miss that too, but it's better then you both getting hurt out there."

"Right, we know."

"Your safety is what matters."

"So is yours, but we know...ours is more important than yours."

"Exactly." The show then soon starts and it kicks off with the host, Hulk Hogan. He mistakenly refers to the venue as the 'Silverdome', but after correcting himself, he promises that there will be even more special moments created tonight at WrestleMania. The fans wouldn't have to wait long as Stone Cold makes his way to the ring, coming face to face with Hogan for the first time ever. "Oh damn. I heard he was coming. This is going to be good." He says that every time he steps into the ring, he opens a can of whoop-ass, asking fans if they want to see him open a can of whoop-ass on Hogan. He continues, saying that he has seen all of Hogan's matches and they both have been very protective of their legacies and he has nothing but respect for him and appreciates what he has done for the business, shaking his hand. He says that tonight is the night for the current regime of Superstars to come out there and put it all on the line for the fans. He then tells the fans to never forget that 'Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass'.

"That's for sure." That's when The Rock would make his way to the ring and comes face to face with Hogan and Austin. He first embraces Hogan before shaking Austin's hand. He proclaims that 'finally, The Rock has come back to WrestleMania'. After taking a shot at Hogan's mistake earlier and inspiring a brief 'Superdome' chant, he says that when he looks across the ring, he sees his longtime rival Stone Cold Steve Austin and his 'childhood hero' Hulk Hogan, saying that they're the biggest stars in WWE history. He says that they inspired his own career and the careers of everyone in the back, saying it is an honor to be in the ring with them and it is an honor to be in front of the WrestleMania crowd. All three then deliver their signature bottom lines before Austin calls for some beers and together, they celebrate with a signature Stone Cold beer bash.

"That was cool. Just like old times."

"And now WrestleMania officially begins."

"Finally."

"And you two can watch while we warm up."

"I don't know if that'll be good for Kenzie." I laugh. "It won't be good for you either." She laughs as well.

"True."

"Well try not to die on us."

"No promises."

They walk away from where we all were, but not too far at least, to warm up and get into the zone for the match which would be come up after this opening match coming up next. "Don't jump him now." Kenzie snickers. "I'll try to contain myself."

"Suuure. I see those eyes wandering already."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. Not at all."

"You have wandering eyes too you know."

"I do, but right now they're focusing on his arms."

"Of course they are."

"It's the tat. I love it."

"How well I know." I grin. "That and more."

"Well that happens almost every show."

"His fault." She laughs. "Imagine if it was the attire from FCW..." She bites her lip. "You would die on the spot."

"Not even going to deny that."

"I knew it."

"You would be too. What if Mox went back to the jeans..."

"You have no idea how much I'm just dying for him to do that."

"I have a good idea of how much."

"We'll see what happens when all three of them eventually go solo."

"Right."

"Not something to worry about right now. It's just amazing that they kept them together this long. We know how long groups tend to last here."

"That's true. Like Nexus. They were together for like a year then split."

"Exactly."

They then go into a video package that's highlighting what's been going on between Daniel and the Authority, that leading into the first match which was Daniel vs Triple H. Stephanie is out in the ring and she introduces Triple H. His entrance was epic as always as he comes out on a throne with smoke and everything. The lights go out and then his normal music goes off for his entrance. "That was one of his best entrances I've seen."

"And I recognize two of the girls in that entrance. They're from NXT. I believe that's Charlotte and Sasha."

"Them? Really? Ugh. We could have done better." Kenzie scoffs. "Right? Don't really know who the other girl is though. Haven't really seen a lot of her when we visit NXT to know who she is."

"Yeah, I can't tell either."

The match would then begin, and it would spill to the outside where Triple H would dismantle the announce table, grabbing Daniel's arm and slamming the injured shoulder onto the announce table. He gets him back into the ring and he goes back to work on the shoulder. Daniel briefly mounts a comeback, but when he goes for the dive to the outside, Triple H catches him in the head with a straight right hand. He then delivers a backdrop to Daniel on the ring apron, right on the injured shoulder. Once back in the ring, he's anticipating a count-out win, but Daniel would slide back into the ring at the count of nine and again, Triple H goes back to work on the injured shoulder, locking in the Crossface on him. But Daniel would save the match for himself by getting to the bottom rope.

"He really doesn't want Daniel to win."

"Not at all."

In the end of the match however it seemed as though Triple H had it won, as he was able to hit Daniel with a Pedigree, but Daniel had kicked out of the pin attempt. He goes for a second one, but Daniel is able to get out of that and counters into a pinning predicament. Triple H counters that and gets him into position for the Pedigree again, only for Daniel to counter again, this time creating distance between them. And that's when Daniel hits him with the running knee and pins him to earn his way into the title match later tonight.

"Did we just witness that? Daniel won..."

"I honestly thought he was gonna lose."

"I think everyone thought that."

That's when Roman comes over and gets our attention.

"Hey, it's about time we start heading off, so we can get into position for our entrance."

"Alright babe. Kick ass out there." Kenzie kisses him quick. "Always."

"And you all better watch each others back. Got it?" She says to all of them. "We always watch each other's backs. You know this."

"I know, but that's just me. I have to say it."

"Of course."

"We'll see you both soon." Dean says, kissing me quick before they walk off. "This match is going to be great."

"Yes. Finally sticking it to Kane. Hopefully this will be the end of it."

"Oh I hope so."

"Get him off our backs too."

"I know. We didn't do anything to him. Why should we be punished for his hatred for them?"

"Using us to get to them. If he can't get to them, he'll do it through us."

"Which isn't fair."

"No it's not."

While we were waiting for their match, Kane goes to walk by. But then he stops and approaches us.

"Mackenzie...I need you for a quick moment."

"Uh, okay." She says a bit hesitant. "Be careful." I say to her quietly. She nods, following him down the hall before they turn a corner. Next thing she knows, she's pushed into a dark room, the door shutting behind her. "What the hell?!" She tries to get out, but the door wouldn't budge. That's when she faintly hears the New Age Outlaws' music and she groans in frustration because she thought that she was gonna miss the match because of Kane's actions. "Let me out of here!" She yells, banging on the door until she feels someone pull me away from it. "Get off me!" She yells. "Roman!" It was no use as just then their music did go off, which meant they were heading to the ring. Shortly after that is when Kane's music went off as he was going to head to the ring with the New Age Outlaws. "Now boys. I want you to stay focused on this match, no matter what happens. Good luck." Kane laughs evilly before Kenzie is shown on the tron, being held in a dark room with someone looking over her. "Roman! Help!" She calls since she knew the camera was on. "Oh no he didn't." I grumble as I stare at the screen with wide eyes, before she's gone from the tron and the cameras have focused on the ring, which clearly shows Roman wanting to get to Kane before the match could even start. Dean and Seth however do their best to hold him back, because that's just what Kane would want him to do, get all flustered before the match could even begin. "Did I hit a nerve? Good luck in your match boys."

"Just let me go. I'm missing the match."

"Here." Is all the person says, turning on a TV.

"I don't even know why you're helping him keep me in here."

"Because I can."

"You know, it'd be better if I knew who you were."

"I don't think you want to know." They say, the light of the TV showing their tattoos. "I think I can handle it."

"I think I can handle it."

"If you say so." They walk in front of the TV, revealing who they are.

"Corey. I knew I recognized the voice. I just couldn't put it to a face. Oh when Roman finds out that it's you..." She trails off. "What? He's going to spear me?" He grins. "I'd like to see him try."

"Probably won't hesitate next time we're down at NXT and you're around."

"Trust me honey..." He walks over to her, trying to touch her hair only for her to slap his hand away. "...I'm untouchable." He smirks. "Says you."

"And if you ever touch me again, I'll break that hand."

"Now if you excuse me, I have a match to watch."

"Yeah...you do that."

He gets back into the ring and hits Road Dogg with the Superman Punch, and then goes to do the same thing to Billy Gunn, but Kane comes in and puts him in position for the chokeslam. Seth comes in off the top rope with a diving knee to Kane's head and then jumps out of the ring over the top rope and lands on Kane. Billy Gunn goes for the fameasser on Roman, but Dean comes in and goes all crazy on him. Dean takes care of Road Dogg on the outside, throwing him into the ringside barricade, allowing Roman to take care of things in the ring with a Superman Punch to Billy Gunn. Seth and Dean then join him in the ring and circle Billy gun in the middle. He tries to run with Road Dogg after exiting the ring, but Seth and Dean hit both of them with a suicide dive. Kane gets back into the ring out of nowhere and gets hit with a spear by Roman. Seth and Dean get Road Dogg and Billy Gunn into the ring and they get hit with a double spear themselves. Dean gets tagged in and Seth gets tagged in and they get both Billy and Road Dogg in the air and they hit them both with the Triple Powerbomb. Seth covers Billy Gunn and they win the match. "Ha! They won. Now let me go!"

"Fine, but this won't be the last time we run into each other."

"We'll see about that." She rolls her eyes as he unlocks the door. She walks out the door, blinking her eyes from the light then looks around. "Chrissy!" She calls out. I didn't hear her at first, but she yelled for me again a bit louder and that time I did hear her, heading in the direction her voice came from. "Chrissy, thank god." She runs to me once she sees me, hugging me. "What happened?"

"I went with Kane, thinking he wanted to talk about something, instead, he pushed me in a room and locked me in there with Graves." She shudders. "Of all the people it had to be him?"

"Right? He kept creeping me out. Staing at me...trying to touch me..."

"Ew."

"I know. I was so scared, but didn't let him know it. He said we'd be seeing each other again an he's 'untouchable'."

"Right, of course. And psh, the only time we'll be seeing him is if we take a trip down to NXT, and who knows what that'll happen."

"True, but I don't like how he said it."

"He's a creepy guy. I get bad vibes from him."

"Me too." She agrees. "Where are the guys?"

"I believe they're heading back now."

"Good. I need Roman right now."

"Well we can go meet them. Maybe we catch them in the middle of a post-match interview with Renee."

"Sounds good." She nods, then looks around. We then head in the direction of where the curtain is, as they would be coming through that of course. When we do find them, they are indeed in the middle of a post-match interview with Renee. We stand back, out of view while they do the interview. "That's right. You see what happens when you push against The Shield? We pull out secret weapons. Nobody's ever seen the double-triple powerbomb baby." Roman speaks next. "I thought we were gonna call it the triple-double?" Dean questions. "It's a double-triple."

"Guys guys look, bottom line is we...no no no no, hey hey hey hey. Wait wait wait."

"Tell him what it is."

"What did we decide? Triple-double?"

"The regular one is a triple powerbomb..." Roman trails off. "Like the Big Mac." Seth finishes. "We put two people up, it's a double-triple powerbomb!"

"Alright cool."

"I agree."

"I agree with you."

"Alright, I'm telling ya'. I'm...I'm...just please..." Roman trails off as he watches as Dean jumps up and down in place. "...agree with me."

"Oh I agree."

"Okay."

"Believe in The Shield."

"Congratulations guys." Renee finishes as they walk off. After the cameras are off, we then come into their view and Kenzie runs right to Roman. "Oh, thank god you're alright." He sighs in relief as he wraps his arms around her. "I am. He didn't hurt me or anything."

"Good."

"All he kept doing was trying to touch me."

"Who?"

"Graves." She mumbles. "Graves? Since when is he working for Kane? He's supposed to be with the rest of them in NXT." Dean remarks. "I have no clue. They're all here for WrestleMania and he might have been the only one to take Kane up on his offer."

"He would be the kind of person to do that."

"I'm just glad to be with you." She mumbles into Roman's chest.

"And I'm just glad you're safe. Hopefully this is the last time Kane tries anything like this."

"I hope not. He did say we'd see each other again..."

"Well this is the only time he'll be with the rest of us for a big event this year. I think the only time that'll happen is NXT now."

"Hope you're right." She clings to him. "And the only reason why Kane targeted her tonight, is because you two are open in your relationship, the fans know about you two. I probably would've been in the same situation if everyone knew about us." I say the last part to Dean. "Right. How did you get in the room anyway?"

"Kane said he wanted to talk me then..."

"...he just pushed you in."

"Mhm..."

"Well he was pretty much beaten down out there. Hoping that taught him a lesson."

"I saw. I was able to watch it."

"Oh good."

"I did really like the masks." She grins slightly. "Had a feeling you would."

"Can you stay with me until we need to get ready for our match?" She asks him. "Of course." He nods. "Good. Don't let go either." She holds him tight. "I won't." She nods, burying her face into his vest the best she can while he holds her and tight. However a backstage attendant comes by and says a news conference will be taking place shortly, where the winners of the respective matches would be speaking. "You can come with us when we need to go there." Roman says to Kenzie. "Okay. I'll stand to the side with Chrissy."

"But for now...not letting you go."

"You're fine Mack. We're with you now and no one is going to get you." Dean says to her. "Thanks Mox." She smiles slightly, shaking a bit. "I say a group hug to help you feel better." Everyone then joins in on the group hug. After everyone pulls away she feels a bit better, turning in Roman's arms so her back is to him, but his arms are still around her. "That did help." She wipes her eyes. "Good. I was hoping." I nod. "Is my makeup a mess? I feel like it is." She asks me, chuckling slightly. "No, it's still perfect."

"That saves time later."

"Right."

"When are you needed for the interview?"

"They didn't say, but I'm sure someone will come and get us."

"Alright."

"Let's just go somewhere we can sit and relax and watch whatever is happening now."

"Sounds good."

"Onto lighter notes though...I wonder what the fans are gonna say about you and Renee this time after tonight and that little post-match interview." I say to Dean, laughing as we find another place to be. "I don't even want to know. Probably that I'm cheating on Mack with her and Mack is cheating with Roman." He laughs. "Oh so hard to be friends with someone around here. That can't happen according to the fans."

"And there's no telling them that either. They swear everyone dates everyone here." Kenzie adds. "I know right?"

"Even when you say it in an interview. They think you're covering it up."

"Surprised they haven't figured it out between us yet. I mean we travel together all the time."

"Right? They are so hung up on Renee and Mack."

"You're lucky they don't make a big deal about you and Leighla, Seth."

"Probably because she's not around so much."

"True. Oh fans and their crazy ways of thinking."

"It is."

"We know the truth and that's all that matters."

"Exactly." It wasn't too long before we found a place where we could at least sit and watch the show now. What was currently going on was the battle royal. All the entrances were over and the match had been going for a little bit. "This is hard to call. So many potential winners."

"So many people we'd like to win the match."

"Knowing our luck, it'll be someone we can't stand."

"Right?" In the end of the match it came down to Cesaro and Big Show and in a major upset, Cesaro dumped Big Show over the top rope and won the Battle Royal and the trophy. "That was just...did he just do that?"

"He has incredible strength, after seeing that." I nod.

"He sure does."

They then show a bit of respect when Big Show reached out and shook Cesaro's hand. While he was celebrating, the backstage attendant came by and let the guys know that their interview with the press is coming up soon, so they would have to be in position for when they'll need to walk out in front of everyone. We then get up, following them to where they need to be, Roman with his arm around Kenzi and Dean doing the same to me. "Try not to die on me during this press interview." Roman chuckles. "Can't promise anything, but I'll do my best."

"Because we all know how you get with the things he says and the way he says them." I snicker.

"You get the same way with Mox." Kenzi laughs. "Oops..was that out loud?" She laughs again. "Yes, that was out loud."

"My bad." She chuckles. "I'm sure he already knew anyway."

"I did actually." He chuckles. "See?"

"Can't really hide anything from me."

"But it's fun to try."

"I know. It's cute to see too."

"I have managed to hide that new ring attire until we got here though so...there's something I can hide from you."

"True. Have to save somethings for a surprise."

"Exactly." Soon we reach where the interview would be taking place, waiting for them to be called out."

It wasn't until the next entrances for the next match began, which was Bray's, where they were called out to the table set in front of all the press.

"Good. Don't want to see that match...well, him."

"Right."

"First off guys, congratulations on your victory. Uh, this is the second WrestleMania for you guys. What's the difference from last year where you guys were kind of the new kids on the block to this year's WrestleMania?"

"Were you not watching? This year we were a freight train buddy. Nobody could stop us." Roman answers first. "He's got that right."

"Last year...you know last year we were uh...you know, underdogs of the century. Underdogs is a huge understatement. We were going against 3 former world champions. And we were going against three legends and three you know...maybe future hall of famers. Maybe for certain hall of famers tonight. And um...you know, last year you know we were rookies, unknowns, kind of uh...you know adus olympic hockey team kind of thing and this year we're the Lakers. We're just stars and everybody knows. We knew what we were gonna do, we went out and did it." Dean adds. "Yeah, you know the thing is, the difference wasn't so much for The Shield. But I think it was for the audience, for the WWE Universe and the way they perceived us. He said last year we came in as underdogs, this year everybody knew what we were capable of. Or so they thought. It was like he said, we wiped the floor with three future hall of famers. Get that through your heads, 'cause that's gonna be a reocurring pattern." Seth finishes. "Damn straight it will be."

"We heard a lot of talk in the buildup to this match about cracks in The Shield. Do you think once and for all you sent the message to everyone in the WWE that The Shield is a cohesive unit? There are no cracks?"

"Oh...this kind of question." I roll my eyes. "What a stupid question." Kenzie mumbles. "We've always been a cohesive unit, I mean like, when you get this kind of uh...this kind of talent and this kind of drive and passion at this level of just fire you know, in one spot...of course there's gonna be you know ego clashes because...you know..iron sharpens iron. I don't wanna be hanging out with a bunch of dudes and yes men that are gonna be agreeing with everything I'm gonna say and aren't gonna push me. You know, I want to be...I want to be in there and have guys on my side. They're gonna push me, and I'm gonna have clashes with, and I'm gonna be competitive with. You know, we're not...we were not here tonight competing with New Age Outlaws and Kane. We were out there tonight competing with ourselves. Not necessarily amongst each other, but you know...kind of because if I went out there and didn't pull my weight uh..he's gonna make sure that you know, I get kicked in the butt and have to pull my weight. So we're always pushing each other and driving each other and once that freight train gets rolling...you know...it gets ugly." Dean starts. "That's the thing about The Shield. Only The Shield can check itself. Only we have that power. Anybody else wants to step up, they better get ready to sit down." Roman adds. "Ain't that the truth."

"Hey, you know the whole deal. This is a brotherhood right? And no one else is allowed in. One, two, three. There is no four, there never will be. The bottom line is, any cracks perceived within The Shield, we handle our own business. And what better place to make a statement than on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania. And I think we did, I think we proved a massive point tonight." Seth finishes.

"What's the significance of the masks you wore to the ring tonight? Is that a new look for The Shield?"

"You know when we compete, we strike fear into the hearts of our opponents." Seth answers. "That was good." Dean remarks. "What this is, symbolism. See that? The fangs of the Hounds of Justice before you. This says no one can touch us. This says be afraid, because every single night we're gonna go out, we're gonna steal the show, and we're gonna run this place just like we have every single night in every town and every city. WrestleMania was no different. We proved that." Seth continues "Take a look at that baby. We're the big dogs with the big bite." Roman states. "They declared war on us you know? War paint, war gear."

"And their going to lose this war." Kenzie mumbles. "I believe Kane and them already lost the war." I laugh. "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Distracted." She chuckles. "Last question."

"Is the war over?"

"Uh, I mean...you'd have to go ask them. I think uh...I think one of them might be in the trainer's room coughing up blood. I think one of them might be uh...about three or four blocks down at the uh...at the local medical facility and one of them might already be on a plane, on his way back home in Pensacola or something. So um...I mean you'd have to ask them." Dean answers first. "Yeah. You know, we...they fired the first shots, we fired the biggest guns. That's how it is every time, so you know what? Whether the war is over or the war is just beginning, we don't care. We're always up for a fight." Seth continues. "That was just one battle. We're an army. You can't take an army out of war. We're just gonna move onto the next battlefield baby." Roman finishes. "Thank you gentlemen."

"You're welcome." Roman states before all three of them get up to leave. "Thank god that's over."

"And you so want to jump him...again."

"I do, but I'll try my best to control myself this time."

"And you know, I think we can actually get ready for our match. Just one more to go after John's match right now, and then it'll be our time."

"Alright. Just have to tell the guys."

"We both know Roman and Dean are gonna be excited about it." I laugh. "Of course. You've been teasing him all night about yours." She laughs. "Well you're the only one who's seen it. You know exactly how he'll react."

"I do and the same with you. You seen mine before anyone too."

"Roman's going to die with yours. I'll be surprised if he lets you go long enough so you can be in the match."

"I'm sure he'll let go, but after...I might have to keep it on all night."

"Even when we leave?"

"I hope not." She chuckles. "I'll try to talk him into letting me change."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll need it." She laughs. "Now..shhh...here they come."

"So, nice interview."

"Thanks. We thought so too."

"We do have a surprise for the two of you though."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm...our match is coming up soon so..."

"Attire." Deans says as their eyes light up. "Yup."

"Finally."

"I'll let you two go and enjoy that. Just come and find me when you're done." Seth remarks. "Alright."

"Have fun." He chuckles before walking off first. "Oh him." She laughs. "We ready?"

"We're more than ready. Let's go." They then start to tug us down the hall toward the Divas locker room. "Easy, we are wearing heels you know."

"Oops. Sorry." They chuckle. "It's alright." They slow down so we won't fall in our heels. We soon reach the locker room, kissing them quick before heading inside. "I say we take our time, make them wait like they made us wait."

"I agree. Torture them."

"Exactly." I nod, as we get everything out. We then start to get changed, making sure to take our time with it. After we get changed, we help each other to make sure everything looks good. Once that's done, we touch up our makeup and hair before waiting a bit longer. "Alright, think we've made them wait long enough?"

"Half hour...I think that's good." She laughs. "I can only imagine what they're doing out there right now."

"Probably trying to find a way in here."

"They would."

"Let's go before they get into trouble." She laughs. "Right." I laugh as well, before we start to head out of the locker room. She opens the door to see their backs to us. She taps Dean on his shoulder, him looking behind him, causing Roman to look back as well. "Well, worth the half hour wait?" All they do is just stare. "I think we broke them." She laughs. "Oops."

"Hello! Boys!" She waves her hands in front of their faces. "What happened?" Roman says when they do finally snap out of it. "We lost you both for a moment." She laughs. "We thought we had broke you two."

"I'm good, but I don't know about Dean." He chuckles. "Mox!" Kenzie slaps the back of his head. "Snap out of it!"

"What? I'm good...I'm good."

"Sure you are. You might want to wipe the drool off your mouth." She laughs. "Oh yeah, I notice it too." I nod. "Oops."

"Suure."

"Your fault."

"And I won't be changing this attire for a while. It's not just for tonight."

"Good. I love it."

"Hope this isn't just for tonight too." Roman says about hers. "Nope. This is my new attire."

"Well good. Don't change that for a long time."

"I don't pan on it."

"Next time though, don't make me wait a half hour just to see it." He chuckles. "That's the fun part though."

"I don't mind waiting a bit, but a half hour is a bit too long."

"I know. I'll make up for that later." She winks. "I would hope so."

"I could right now..."

"I think we should save that until later. But it's tempting."

"Always is."

"Can't wait for this match now."

"It should be coming up soon."

"Just have one more match to get through before it."

"I think we'll be alright with that." Roman grins. "Good."

"Good."

"Now to find somewhere to sit and admire these new attires."

"Well remember, we still need to meet back up with Seth."

"Right. Dean, how about you and Chrissy go find him and we'll find somewhere for us to sit." Roman offers. "We can do that." I nod. "We'll text you when we find something."

"Alright. Sounds good." Dean and I then head off to find Seth while Roman and Kenzie look for a place for us to sit, but before they do that, he pulls her down a hall. "I so knew this is what you planned."

"I won't lie, we both planned something like this. You're not the only one pulled down a hall away from everyone else backstage." He chuckles. "True."

"Get more out of my system before the end of the night."

"I can see that." She laughs as he lets his hand wander. "Now question is...is this just this color or will you have more?"

"Oh good. Because I'm already imagining other colors in my head and still love it even more."

"Good. I also have a few without the jacket too..."

"I'd like to see that."

"Of course you would."

"And let me guess, it'll be a surprise when you decide to wear the ones without the jacket."

"Pretty much." She runs her hands over his arms. "I can deal with that."

"You're just oh so patient...sometimes."

"Sometimes, yes." He laughs. "I know. My fault most of the time."

"It is." He nods. "Sowwy?"

"Suuure."

"I am." She bats her eyes. "So sorry I'll let you leave a mark..."

"You sure? I mean you do have a match tonight."

"You know I don't care about that."

"Oh I know."

"You know that's why you brought me here anyway." She grins. "True. Been containing myself all night."

"Now's your chance to satisfy that urge."

"For now I think I'll have it only be noticeable to you and me."

"Whatever you want."

"Can't say the same thing about later though." He smirks. "Just like every other time."

"Exactly." He says, before he moves her hair and buries his face in her neck to start. She moves her head to the side, her hands running up his arms to his hair. Her eyes fall shut as his hands wander and he hovers over her neck so his breath hits it. He then turns her around so that she's against the wall and it would be easier for him. He makes her wait just a little bit longer, before he finally starts to kiss and nip at the skin of her neck to make the mark that he wants. She tugs gently at his hair while biting down on her lip to contain any noises that may come. He works on the spot until he feels that a mark will be forming. He smirks against her skin before he moves away from the spot, getting a look at the mark already forming. "Mission accomplished."

"Happy now?"

"Very."

"I can tell. I need to catch my breath after that."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..."

"You're welcome?"

"You know I love you for it."

"You do."

"Just like you love me."

"I do...very much."

"I saw that tonight in the ring too."

"I wanted to leave the match and go and get you, but I had to take care of Kane first."

"I know you did and that's what Kane wanted. He wanted you to leave so he could take out the others."

"Exactly."

"I do think we should go find a place to sit before they find Seth though...unless they did already." She laughs. "Knowing him, they haven't yet."

"He probably did the same thing you just did."

"Most likely."

"I can tell you don't want to move. You keep stalling."

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need."

"Just admiring the attire again."

"You have all night to do that. I also have a photo shoot for it this week too."

"Ooooh. Now I'm interested."

"I believe it's Wednesday. You're more then welcome to come."

"Oh you know I'm gonna come."

"I didn't think you'd miss it."

"I would never pass up that chance."

"You have yet to do so."

"Exactly. I do think I'm ready to go now though."

"Alright. They're probably wondering where we are since we never sent them that text." She laughs. "But he's taking advantage of it."

"Most likely."

"But let's go find that spot to sit and we'll text them." She nods as he steps back, letting her move from the wall. He puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk to find a place to sit. In the meantime, Dean himself just finished admiring my attire as well. "Hope you're happy now."

"Oh I am." He grins. "I don't have to fix anything do I? Like adjust my attire or fix my hair do I? You're good for things like that."

"I believe you're good."

"Okay, good."

"Everything looks perfect, like always."

"Just like how everything will look perfect in the photo shoot this week. Kenzie's got one too for her new attire, and I'm sure Roman's gonna come along."

"It always does and I'm so coming to that."

"I knew you would."

"I have yet to miss one."

"How well I know."

"It's that obvious, I know."

"It is." I nod.

"You love me for it."

"Yes, you and all of your goofiness."

"Only for you." He kisses me quick. "I do think we need to find Seth though, before we get that text."

"Right. I'm surprised we haven't gotten one yet...wait...nevermind."

"And what are we gonna tell them, since we haven't even attempted to find Seth?"

"We couldn't find him?"

"Somehow I don't think they'll believe that." I laugh. "Then we can ask what took so long to find somewhere to sit."

"True...even though we know basically."

"Just like they know about us."

"Pretty much. But let's reply to them before it gets too late."

"Alright." We do indeed say that we haven't found Seth yet, though we know they would know the real reason. All she says back is 'PDA'. We were expecting that, so I text back about how long it took her and Roman to find a place for all of us to sit and watch the show until our match. She texts back saying that they just found one, not too far from the curtain. "They just found one not too far from the curtain."

"Now all we need is to find Seth."

"Well he should have his phone on him, we could always see where he is so it's easier to find him."

"Good idea."

"I'll leave that up to you." He nods, getting his phone out and calling Seth. Once Dean reaches him, he finds out Seth's in catering. "He's in catering."

"Alright, let's go then." I nod. We both then head to catering and find Seth. After finding him, we tell him where Roman and Kenzie were before heading that way. "So how much of the match between Brock and Taker did we miss?"

"Not much. It's still going on."

"Well it's expected to be long."

"Right, of course."

"Hoping Undertaker remains undefeated."

"Me too. That's his thing. He should retire hat way too."

"Exactly."

"I just can't stand Brock and that walrus. The nerve of him to think I'd be his client." She scoffs. "You know what it is? Heyman always picks the people he knows are gonna be stars, but having a 'Paul Heyman' girl so to speak would shock everyone."

"It would. I was thinking about doing it, but he couldn't even look me in the eye the whole time."

"And that goes to show that he wouldn't even help you."

"Exactly. Told him that when he looked at my face, I would consider it, but until then for him to stay away from me."

"Good. I don't think you even need him helping you anyway. You can be a star all on your own." Roman remarks. "I am and that's why he came to me. All he wanted was more money."

"Of course."

"He just creeps me out." She shudders. "He creeps a lot of people out I think."

"I see why."

"You won't have to worry about him."

"No. I have you to protect me from him." She moves closer to Roman. "Exactly." He puts his arm around her, kissing her quick. She then rests her head on his shoulder as they watch the next match. The end of the match came and we really weren't expecting it. Brock had actually beaten the streak. "That didn't just happen...did it?" I question, before proceeding to pinch myself to see if I was just imagining things, but I could feel the pinch so it actually happened. "I believe it did..." Kenzie looks on shocked. "No no no no no no, that can't happen. That's not supposed to happen. What the hell?"

"I don't think anyone expected that to happen."

"Just...I don't even know what to say."

"Same." It's actually a while before The Undertaker makes the long walk back up the ramp after leaving the ring, but of course once he does it's a standing ovation from everyone before he finally goes through to the back. "Oh, I believe our match is up next." I say as I notice some of the other girls walking by and going to the curtain. "Alright. We'll see you in a bit."

"See you in a bit." I repeat. We get a good luck kiss from Roman and Dean before we get up and head to the curtain. Shortly after we got there, the entrances had already started. "So it seems we won't be getting our entrances aired on the show."

"That bites, but at least we're on the show."

"Right. Bet you anything they'll give AJ the aired entrance though, being the champion and all. But you know it makes sense...they're on a time limit here and it would take a while to show all our entrances with that long ramp."

"It would." I nod. "But regardless, I do believe we are ready to kick some butt in this match. Especially with Eva and Summer." I say that last part quietly. "I'm so ready." Soon it came time for her entrance as after Nattie's, hers went off. She heads down the ramp, waving to the crowd. When she's about halfway down, my theme went off too. I do the same as I go down the ramp and once I'm halfway down, the next theme goes off. Once every diva is in the ring except for AJ and Vickie is at ringside, Lilian introduces the match.

"The following is the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational. The first Diva to score a pinfall or submission, will be declared the winner and the Divas Champion."

After that is when AJ comes out, skipping all the way down the ramp.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I would like to wish all the Divas good luck tonight, especially AJ!" Vickie exclaims before she goes on with her evil laugh. The ref then holds up the title, then hands it off, signaling for the bell to start the match. Before we could get at Summer and Eva, AJ and Tamina were pushed into the middle of everyone and that's when we all ambushed them before we all split up and went after each other. Since Eva and Summer were busy at the moment, we focused on other girls for the time being. But once Summer had a free moment, we acted like we were gonna help her, before knocking her out of the ring. "Good luck." Kenzie smirks, blowing her a kiss. Nattie at one point went for a triple sharpshooter on Alicia, Rosa and Cameron, but Eva came over and broke it up, only to get thrown down by her. Kenzie and I grabbed Eva afterwards. Along with us, Nattie had Alicia, Nikki had Layla, Brie had Aksana and Cameron had Rosa. We all then did suplexes at the same time. Everyone goes for the pin, but Summer came back in and others came back in and broke up the pin on all of us. "Oh hell no!" When we got back up, Summer had Kenzie targeted and Eva had me targeted, and a fight broke out between us since we had turned our backs on them. As we were busy with them, individual fights broke out between Emma, Cameron, Layla, Rosa, Nattie and so on. At one point though, we were tossed to the outside. Eva had disposed of me and she went right after Tamina, not so smart of her. She didn't seem to back down from Tamina until she went after her and Eva fleed from the ring. "Let's kick that coward's ass." We do so, as the Bellas and Tamina are in the ring, until they disposed of her. They did the same to AJ too before they did a suicide dive into all of us. They get back into the ring and celebrate for a bit before they start to fight with each other, Brie ending up in the Rack Attack. She goes for the cover, but Kenzie and I manage to get into the ring and break up the pin. Brie rolls to the outside while we take care of Nikki. "Not so touch now."

That's when Alicia and Layla come in and come after us next. We manage to fight them off until Nattie comes in and takes care of Layla herself. Once Alicia is taken care of, there was us and Nattie. But that wasn't for long as Tamina came in and hit us all with Samoan Drops. She then pulls all of us on top of one another before going to the top rope. But before she could even hit the Superfly Splash, Naomi comes up and knocks her off the top, climbing to the top herself. That's when Aksana comes in and fights with her at the top. By this time, Kenzi and myself had moved, and Nattie was able to get up and she grabbed Aksana who had a hold of Naomi and dropped both of them. "Wait, where's AJ?" Kenzie looks around. "I have no idea." I say, before I'm then pulled out of the ring by both Summer and Eva and they start to gang up on me no matter how hard I fight back. "Like hell! Not on my watch!" Kenzie scoffs, getting out and pulling Summer away and beating on her. But little did we know, AJ had just entered the ring, and it was her and Naomi left. AJ had locked in the Black Widow on Naomi. And before we could stop her, it was too late as the bell was rung and AJ had won the match. "Oh come on!" Kenzie throws her hands up. "You've got to be kidding me!" I groan in frustration myself and hit the barricade with my fist, before leaning against it. "She'll get hers. She won't have that for long." Kenzie grumbles. "That could've been one of us, if those two didn't gang up on me, causing you to help me out." I say about Summer and Eva. "Title shot or not, I'm always going to help you out."

"Touche."

"Let's go get some ice for that hand, unless it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't hurt quite as bad as it did, but ice won't hurt."

"Alright. I'm sure someone is worried about you."

"Of course he is."

"Like always." She laughs, twisting to try and crack her back. We then leave the ringside area, as everyone else does, heading back up the ramp to go through to the back. Since the guys were till by the curtain, the were right there to meet us. "How's your hand?" Dean asks me. "How's your back?" Roman asks Kenzie. "Ice won't hurt." I reply. "It's alright." She nods. "I just need to crack it." She tries doing it herself by turning. It takes a few more times, but it finally cracks and she feels much better. "I could've helped." Roman laughs. "I know. You can later."

"I know I shouldn't have hit my fist against the barricade, but I was so frustrated I forgot what was under the padding."

"I've done the same thing. We'll get you some ice for it."

"You guys can stay here, we'll be back." He adds. "Alright." They nod. "After getting put into a big match like that, she ends up keeping that title." I sigh. "It's not fair, I know, but she'll get what's coming to her. Don't worry about that."

"Oh I know she will."

"Then you can just sit there and laugh at her. Can't be on top forever."

"That's true. Everyone has their time at the top."

"Exactly."

"I was so debating on whether to attack her after that match while she was celebrating. And I'm sure Kenzie was debating the same thing."

"I doubt anyone would stop you both. They'd watch."

"Now I wish we did it."

"Maybe you can get her tomorrow night or something. I'm sure she'll be at Raw."

"Oh yeah, bragging about how she won tonight and how she'll be the champion forever."

"You'll both be the perfect ones to shut her up too."

"We are." I nod as we reach the trainer's, and he offers to go in and get the ice for me. The trainer actually wants to see me so he could look at my hand. I go in, him looking at my hand jut to be safe then gives me ice since it would be fine. "I'll just keep this on my hand until the end of the night. I should be able to change out of this by that time."

"You're keeping it on all night?" He asks as his eyes light up. "Through the main event, yes."

"Yess." He cheers. "The ice will probably be melted by then anyway."

"Right."

"So you get to enjoy it for just a bit longer. You're welcome."

"I do thank you." He grins. "It works out, because even you haven't changed out of yours yet." I grin as well.

"It does, but with the interview and all, didn't really have the time."

"Well you did have time after that, but you were just distracted."

"True."

"But you know I like it anyway. Although you do know I like it better when you don't have that shirt on."

"I do know that. You'll get that later." He grins. "Good." I nod, as we head back to Kenzie, Roman and Seth. "All good now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...the ice is all I needed."

"Good." She nods as Roman finishes rubbing her shoulders. "What about you? You seem very comfortable and relaxed." I laugh. "I am. Thanks to Ro."

"Like always."

"He's just the best." She grins. "I know the feeling."

"Mhm."

"But finally getting down to the end of the night."

"Right? I can't wait to get out of here. It's been a long night."

"No kidding. Waiting for our match, it definitely was. Felt like forever."

"It really did."

"Just can't wait to go back to the hotel, relax, and then start the day tomorrow for Raw."

"Exactly. Going to be another busy day."

"But not really as busy as this week has been at least."

"Thank god for that."

"I'm sleeping in tomorrow morning if I can."

"You won't be the only one. I know I will be too."

"You'll both be missed at the gym for sure." Seth chuckles. "We know we will be." It was indeed time for the main event where Daniel would be facing both Randy and Batista in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match. Randy was first to enter, with Rev Theory performing his theme live as he walks out and down to the ring. Following him is Batista and then Daniel. After the introductions, the match begins and it almost immediately spills to the outside, as with Daniel out on one side of the ring, Randy and Batista trade blows as Batista bounces Randy's head off the steel steps. Continuing to take advantage of Triple Threat rules, Batista looks to use the steps against Randy, but he delivers a backdrop to Batista onto the steps. Daniel would get back into the ring and get back into the match and dominates Randy and Batista for a short time before Batista delivers a suplex to the outside. In the ring, Randy delivers a superplex to Batista and Daniel hits a flying headbutt on him as well. Daniel locks in the Yes Lock on Randy, but that's when Triple H and Stephanie come through the crowd. "What the hell? No. Just let him have his moment and not cheat for once."

"I think everyone had a feeling they weren't gonna let Daniel get away with being in the match."

"Of course not. They're not sore about all this."

Triple H pulls the assigned ref out of the ring before calling for Scott Armstrong, but Daniel refuses to be screwed out of the title again as he kicks Scott in the head before diving to the outside, taking out Triple H, Scott Armstrong and even Stephanie. Triple H, who is now furious pulls out a sledgehammer, but Daniel takes the weapon away from him before blasting him in the face with it, knocking him to the floor. With his focus elsewhere, Randy re-asserts himself into the match, but on the outside, Randy and Batista actually start to work together to try and take Daniel out. As The Authority is helped to the back, Randy drives the steel steps into the injured shoulder of Daniel. With him out of the picture for now, Randy and Batista face each other and decide to dismantle the announce tables at ringside. Randy sets up the steel steps, and the Batista climbs on top of the announce table with Daniel, ready to deliver the Batista Bomb, but in the middle of it, Randy hits the RKO in a double finisher through the Spanish announce table. "Oh damn." EMTs then rush out with a stretcher for Daniel, and the only man left standing was Batista, and he calls off his partnership with Randy and he preys on him now. As they continue their own fight, EMTs wheel Daniel to the back, but Daniel refuses, breaking out of the restraints and rolls off the stretches. Randy notices however and goes after him, putting him back into the ring, but he takes too much time and finds himself trapped in the Yes Lock. Batista however breaks it up, but he gets trapped in the Yes Lock himself. Randy then breaks the submission, and he has the pick of either Daniel or Batista, but when he goes to finish Batista, he charges at Randy and he moves out of the way, so Batista collides with Daniel. Randy then strikes with the RKO, but Batista kicks out and Randy goes for the punt to the head now. He is caught however mid-stride by Daniel with the running knee. Batista disposes of Daniel after that, but Daniel didn't stay out of the ring. Daniel strikes Batista with the running knee and traps him in the Yes Lock, making him tap out to become the new champion. "He did it. He actually did it. I'm shocked, yet happy for him."

"I know right? Oh The Authority isn't gonna like this."

"I think I hear Steph now." Kenzie chuckles. "Things are just gonna get harder for him now."

"Probably, but it's what we worked so hard for and wanted."

"Right."

"I do believe we all can get changed now then head out."

"Yeah, true." I nod. "That means we have to move." Roman whines. "It does, but that means we can get out of here quicker." She grins. "If we're done before you guys, we'll meet you by the superstar locker room. If you're done before us, you can meet us by the divas locker room." I add. "Sounds good." Since the ice I had was pretty much melted, I throw the bag away before we all head down the hall to go to the locker rooms so that we could change. We stop at the Divas locker room first, and then we go in, before they walk off to go to the superstars locker room to change themselves. Once in the locker room, we get our things and start to get changed. Since we were both a bit tired, we put on the comfy clothes that we packed instead of our dresses. We fixed our hair and touched up our makeup before making sure we had everything we needed. After putting on our shoes, we get our bags then head out of the locker room. We then proceed to head down to the superstars locker room to wait for the guys to finish getting ready to go, if they haven't already. "For once we're actually done before them." She laughs. "Figured they would rush just a little bit so that we could leave quicker. Or maybe they did rush and they're just waiting for Seth."

"They could be waiting for Seth."

"They're probably getting so frustrated." I laugh. "And Seth knows exactly what he's doing too by making them wait."

"Exactly." It isn't too much longer that a few of the superstars start to come out. As they walk by, Mike tells us that Dean and Roman are still waiting for Seth to finish up. We thank him and he walks away. Soon after, the door opens again and they come walking out. "Seth made you wait we see." Kenzie giggles. "He did and it was so not cool." Dean grumbles. "Well if we weren't carpooling back to the hotel, I wouldn't have made you guys wait. But I am carpooling with you guys."

"True. We don't mind. They can both wait a bit longer." I say. "You both survived though." She adds. "Yeah, but we can leave now."

"Finally."

"We'll let you both walk behind until we get to the doors so you can get your time in, unless you can wait until we get to the hotel." Kenzie says to me about me and Dean. "Well I don't know about him, but I know I can wait."

"I can hold off until then."

"Alright." She nods, before we all head for the exit to the parking lot. Since things were still private with you and Dean, you walk beside me while we head to the car. Once there, we put our things in the trunk then get in, Roman driving, Seth up front with him, Kenzie, me, and Dean in the back so people can't say anything. Once Roman drives away and is far enough away, she and I switch seats so I'm sitting next to Dean. As soon as I am, I get as comfortable as I can before leaning my head on his shoulder. "Awww."

"Getting a little tired after tonight." I point out. "We can go right to bed when we get back then."

"Sounds good." I nod. "What about you Kenzie?" Roman asks only for her to not answer. "I think she fell asleep already."

"That was quick." He chuckles. "She was just talking."

"Seems she was more exhausted than we all thought."

"It would appear so."

"Might just have to end up carrying her inside."

"I might. If she doesn't wake up."

"Right." Since we left after everyone, traffic was light and we got back to the hotel quickly. Everyone got out, expect for Kenzie. Roman came over to her side of the car, opening the door, going to pick her up. "It was three!" She jolts awake. "Hey, it's alright. We're back at the hotel now."

"Already? I just finished the match."

"You were sleeping. The match was over a long time ago."

"Oh. Must be that tired."

"You did kind of pass out right after you were talking to Chrissy and Dean." He nods. "I did? Oops." She chuckles slightly. "That's alright."

"I think I'm awake enough to walk, unless you wanted to carry me."

"Well I was gonna carry you if you didn't wake up."

"You still can." She acts like she's sleeping. "I won't say no to that." He chuckles. He then picks her up, cradling her in his arms. He closes the door with his foot before going to the back of the car. "You sure you'll be able to carry me and everything else?"

"I got this." He says quietly. "Seth, she's still out. Mind carrying our stuff?"

"Sure I'll help." He nods. "Thanks. I owe you."

"You're welcome." We all then head inside and to the elevator. We take those up to our floor then splitting up once we get to our rooms. Seth of course goes with Kenzie and Roman to their room, walking inside with them, setting the bag by the door. "Alright, you two have a good night's sleep."

"Thanks, you too."

He nods, before heading out and to his room, leaving you and Roman alone. "He gone?" She opens her one eye. "He's gone."

"Good. Now I don't have to pretend to sleep anymore." She laughs. "Right, but you are still tired, I can tell."

"Maybe just a little."

"We don't have to go to sleep right away. We can lay in bed for a while until you actually fall asleep."

"Sounds good. You know I really like that."

"After long nights like tonight, of course."

"You do have to get changed though." She points out. "So do you."

"I'm just going to sleep in the shirt I have on."

"Even better."

"Knew you would love that." She grins. "Especially when it's one of my shirts."

"True. Good thing I keep a few in my bag just in case."

"Of course you do." He chuckles. "All you have to do is put me down so you can get changed."

"Right, almost forgot." He nods before doing so. "All the time." She shakes her head in amusement. "I love holding you."

"I know and I love when you do hold me. Makes me feel safe."

"As it should."

"It does." She nods as she takes off the pants she had on. He too undresses himself to get ready for bed as well. Since she got done before him, she laid on the bed, her head on the pillows as she watched him. She bites her lip as she looks at his arms since she loves them and his tattoo. Once he's done, he comes over to the bed and her eyes never leave him. As soon as he's laying down next to her, she moves closer to him, laying her head on his chest and drapes an arm over him. "Best way to end a busy day."

"Best way to end every day...busy or not."

"Exactly."

"It's also the best part of the day because it's just me and you."

"And I love that the most."

"So do I."

"Kiss before bed?" She looks up at him. "You know I would never forget that."

"I do, but before I fall asleep." She chuckles. "Right." He laughs, before she moves and leans up so that she can kiss him. Like always, he holds the back of her head, kissing her slow and passionately. She smiles into the kiss not wanting to pull away, but once they do, she lays her head back on his chest. "I almost never want to stop sometimes." He remarks. "Neither do I. I would kiss you all night if I could."

"Likewise."

"We could, but I know, you think I'm too tired and should sleep."

"Tonight anyway."

"Right."

"But nothing's stopping us once we have those few days off next week."

"I'm so looking forward to that."

"That makes two of us."

"We should go back to Tampa." She suggests, trying to prolong sleep. "We can do that." He nods.

"Yaayy."

"Only place I can think of to go anyway."

"Me too." She laughs slightly. "But I do know what you're trying to do."

"That would be?" She acts innocent. "You're trying to keep from going to sleep."

"Am not." She shakes her head stubbornly. "I think you are."

"No..." She tries to hide a yawn. "...maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't wanna though." She pouts. "I know you don't."

"But you're going to help me, like always."

"Of course I am."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He then proceeds to run his fingers along the skin of her arm for a bit before moving to her hair and running his fingers through that to help her fall asleep. As much as she tries to fight it, her eyes start to close. She keeps fighting it until they don't open again. He looks down, smiling when he sees her sleeping. He kisses the top of her head, watching her until he goes to sleep himself. In the meantime, I had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago since I felt like I needed to take one after having that match tonight. Dean had decided to take one himself, and while he was doing that, I got settled into the bed. Once he's done, he comes out of the shower, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel since he forgot his clothes. "Did you forget your clothes on purpose?" I ask in amusement. "No why would I do that?" He grins. "Hmm well let's see...to torture me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You so did...always before we go to bed too. Never fails."

"It's fun." He shrugs. "I know you love it."

"Leaves little to the imagination."

"I'm sure it does." He smirks, taking his time looking for something. "As you take your time over there."

"I don't know what to wear." He chuckles. "Wear what you usually wear."

"I'm looking for it."

"Oh...you mean these?" I ask with a grin, as I hold out the shorts. "You so planned that."

"So I did."

"So it's your fault I came out with a towel on."

"Well not entirely. You are the one who didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with you. I just took advantage of the situation."

"True, but I didn't think you'd hide them form me."

"You'll just have to come over here and get them, won't you?"

"That seems like my only option unless I sleep with nothing on..."

"You're tempting me, aren't you?"

"I just might be." He smirks, walking over to the bed. "And I just might give these to you on one condition."

"That would be?"

"Oh the same thing I tell you all the time...you've got to kiss me first. That's the only way I'll give these up."

"No problem there. Been wanting to ever since we got back." He grins, leaning on the bed, pressing his lips to mine. I take one arm and wrap it around his neck, pulling him closer. That hand then goes to his hair like always, and my other hand is stretched out away from him so that he can't get his shorts from me just yet. Because I would give them to him when I feel like I should. He gets lost on the kiss and forgets all about the shorts. His hands rest on the bed to support himself, as he leans closer to me, deepening the kiss more. Since he's done that, I end up letting the shorts go and my other arm wraps around him now. My hand then moves along his skin, and that just causes him to make a muffled noise because of the kiss. Eventually though, we did have to stop for air and he buries his face in my neck as we do catch our breath. "...you can have...them now..." After a few minutes, he moves and I grab them before handing them to him. "Almost forgot about them."

"I could tell." I chuckle. "It's worth it though if that's gonna happen every time."

"It just might."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He grins, kissing me one more time before heading back into the bathroom to get dressed and hang the towel up to dry. Once that's all done, he comes back out fully dressed and climbs into bed with me after turning off the light. I almost immediately snuggle into his side, with my head resting on his shoulder. "Now this is how to end the day." He holds you close. "I agree." I nod. "And someone is tired too."

"Surprised I had enough energy for that kiss." I laugh. "You always seem to have enough for those." He chuckles. "Who doesn't?"

"True."

"But I am definitely getting tired now."

"Say no more." He kisses me one last time before running his fingers through my hair. Since I was already tired to begin with, it really didn't take too long to doze off. Once he realizes I'm sleeping, he goes to sleep himself.


End file.
